Great Things - "After the Vows" Series
by Anne Shirley
Summary: During a short return home from a 6-month work project, Pacey is unexpectedly forced to do things his father once predicted.
1. Return to Me

# Great Things 

# Part One

**After the Vow's Series Forward:**Pacey and Joey were married in 2006.In this story, they have been married for two years.Joey owns a custom mural company and Pacey works as an engineer.They live in Boston.This series will be written in no specific chronological order.Houston (my home) crops up in this one.

**Downtown Boston**

**Summer 2008**

Joey gripped the end of her paintbrush between her teeth as she searched through what seemed like the entire color spectrum of paint for just another can of white paint.Spotting the elusive can, Joey grinned as she picked it up and tried to pop the top.

"So you just wanted to keep me from finishing this section today?"Joey conversed with the can as she struggled to open it.

Joey laughed when she realized she had done it again.More than ever, she had been talking to inanimate objects this past four months.

It was probably just the absence of Pacey around the house that led to these crazy habits.But the loneliness was killing her.She'd go from home to work back home to sleep to go back to work.It felt strange when Joey realized that she hadn't uttered a word all evening sometimes.

But that's when he would call.And to him, she could talk all night, holding the phone to the side of her face as she lay down on Pacey's pillow on Pacey's side of the bed.

He could hear when she would drift off to sleep on the phone.He couldn't be there to lightly trace his finger over her face, which could put her to sleep anytime she was having trouble.So he would whisper into her ear until her breathing would steady from the other end of the receiver.

Houston was so far away…

"Oh, no," Joey had used all her strength, and finally the lid popped off and flew down to the patio of the downtown restaurant that had hired her to paint a mural of the Boston skyline on the side of the building to it's left.From the scaffolding, Joey watched it hit the floor of the patio without destroying anything.

Luckily, she had a chance to work during the early morning when the restaurant wasn't open.Glancing back up, Joey could have sworn she had glimpsed Pacey down on the street below.

Shaking her head, Joey turned back to take a better look at her day's work.She seemed to have been working on this mural since Pacey left for a six-month project with Pennzoil in Houston.But it had been almost four months now, and it was almost finished.

~;~

Pacey watched her from the street.She was so good at her work.It amazed him to see Joey bring Boston to life on the side of a wall.

Rose, Joey's business manager, had told him where to find her. He had flown in from Texas today to surprise her for her birthday since he had not had the chance to come back any weekend yet this month.He had been sitting there for at least a half an hour and figured it was time to let her know she had an admirer.

"Hey, lady!"Pacey shouted from the street.He noticed that she was so caught up in her work that she hadn't even heard him.

"Hey!Yeah, I'm talking to you up there!"Pacey could see her head snap up, but she didn't turn around.

"All that painting you're doing is turning me on down here!Wanna go back to my place?"

A laugh escaped Joey's lips.She knew that voice.Joey swung around and peered over the edge to see her husband down in the street.Letting out a shrill scream, Joey dropped the white paint, and as it hit the base of the scaffolding, it splattered her clothing, face and hair.Without pausing to realize what she had done, she dashed toward the ladder.

Joey flew through the outdoor restaurant, down the steps toward the street and into his waiting arms.Pacey laughed as Joey covered his face with kisses.Finally, he grabbed her paint-splattered face and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.People passed them by as they stood locked in an embrace.

After a few more kisses, Joey pulled away to look him in the face.

"What are you doing here, Pace?You didn't tell me that you were coming home." 

"Happy Birthday!"

"My birthday?That's this weekend."

"Yeah, well, let's make it a birthday week!"

~;~

# Later that evening

Slipping out of his clothing, Pacey lay down on their bed in his boxers the minute they arrived home after an evening of catching up while dining on the Boston waterfront.Joey walked out of the bathroom fingering the loose ties of her robe, and just the sight of his lying on his stomach sent a rush of warmth through her.The butterflies were still there.He looked so happy to be home – home with her.

"Are you awake, Pace?"Joey whispered as she kneeled by his bedside.

"Uh, huh, I was just waiting for you here," Pacey mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Oh, my baby must be tired," Joey said, slipping out of her robe and letting it fall to the ground.

Wearing only her bra and panties, Joey crawled up over him onto the bed.Kneeling, she straddled his back, and Pacey's eyes opened as Joey's hands ran over his bare skin.

"Ummmm, I've missed you, Jo,"

As Joey kneaded her fingers into his thick back muscles, she lay against him to whisper in his ear."I wanna tie you to this bed."

But she couldn't say those words without laughing,"…so you can't leave again."

"Sounds good."A smile turned up his lips, but it fell again with his next statement."I don't want to leave again, Jo.Wish I didn't have to."

"I know," Joey pouted as she sat upright again and continued to massage his tense muscles.

Pacey closed his eyes again as he dreaded returning to Houston to a job he couldn't stand far away from the woman he adored.But he had this time with her now.

Rolling over, Pacey threw Joey off his back, and she landed on her side, giggling.Pacey reached for her and pulled her against him.

"Let's make tonight last then," Pacey said as his lips accepted Joey's.

~;~

The shrill sound of the telephone cut through the darkness.Joey felt Pacey jump next to her in his sleep.Prying her eyes open, she pulled herself from his arms to quiet the noise.Pacey moaned as her warmth left his side.

"Hello?" Joey strained her voice to speak into the phone and squinted to see the illuminated alarm clock.3:25 am.

"Joey?Is that you?"A grief-filled voice sounded in her ear.

"Yes.Who is this?"Joey didn't recognize the voice.

"Joey, I can't reach Pacey in Houston.I need to talk to him."

She suddenly realized that Mary Witter was crying into the phone. 

"Mom, is that you?What's wrong?"

"I…need…I just need to reach Pacey."

"OK, OK, just a minute.He's here."

Joey immediately turned on the bedside lamp, and reached over to place her hand on Pacey's cheek.

"Pace…Pacey, I'm sorry, but you gotta wake up, sweetheart."

His eyes, filled with husbandly concern, shot open. 

"Huh?What's wrong, Jo?"

She handed him the phone, mouthing "your Mom."Pacey gazed at her creased forehead and dread-filled eyes, which made him terrified to take the receiver she offered.

"Mom?" 

Joey watched as Pacey's features turned to stone as he listened.She kissed his shoulder and laid her head against him, wondering what horrible event had happened that would cause her to call at 3:30 in the morning.

After a thirty-minute conversation that seemed completely one-sided as far as Joey was concerned, Pacey stood up from the bed and swung open the bedroom door.Joey sat up and watched as he paced through the living room.She didn't want to interrogate him, and instead waited for him to burst back into their bedroom.

"Joey, we have to go back to Capeside."

"OK, do you want to leave now?"Joey said swinging her legs over the side.

Before she could stand up, Pacey fell to his knees in front of her legs and let his head fall into her lap.

"Pacey?What's wrong?"

Joey was surprised to hear the bitter tone in his voice as he broke the news to her.

"I'm sorry, Jo.But it's my father.He's dead."


	2. An Empty Home

**Great Things **

**By Shannon Kathleen**

**Part Two – An Empty Home**

**~;~**

**Boston**

**6:30 am **

Summary:Pacey and Joey return to Capeside to deal with the aftermath of his father's death.But while hiding his grief, Pacey begins to act strangely out-of-character, leaving Joey to pick up the pieces.

Joey locked the door to their small house and turned toward Pacey packing the last of their bags in the trunk of her car.She stopped to watch him, a frown creasing her forehead.All morning he had been walking around like he was just getting ready for another day of work.But they were actually returning to Capeside and to his mother, who had just become a widow overnight.

Pacey noticed her staring at him when he shut the trunk, and he smiled.Joey shuddered, knowing that reality had not hit him yet.

"I'm sorry you have to come home with me," Pacey said as he tossed the keys into the air and caught them absently.

"Why are you apologizing, Pacey?" Joey said slowly."This is something we have to do together."

"Yeah, but it's annoying."

"Annoying?"Joey asked and just stared at him uneasily as she reached to take the keys from his hands."I'll drive, OK?"

"You remember how to get there?You've never driven there since we moved away," Pacey laughed.

When Joey nodded, Pacey surrendered the keys and walked around to the other side of the car.She couldn't believe that he was making jokes.

Twenty minutes after Joey pulled out of her driveway, Pacey nodded off.Joey looked over at him.She knew that his grief must be overwhelming, so much that it was easier to just fall asleep.

The two-hour drive seemed longer than normal for Joey as she worried about her husband.

She'd been in his place as a child when her mother died.But she had never been on the other end and had to comfort someone like Dawson had comforted her.

What had he said or done all those years ago that had helped her feel better?

Nothing, she suddenly remembered.

There was nothing that he could have said or done.So that's what he did – nothing.Time had really been her savior.Joey reached over to touch Pacey's shoulder as it slightly rose and fell in his sleep.She had time for him.They had time.

**~;~**

**Capeside**

**8:30 am**

Pacey still slept as Joey drove her car through downtown Capeside, which was just waking up.The stores were opening and people were arriving at work.Joey passed the downtown post office and jumped with a start when she noticed the American flag and the Massachusetts Commonwealth flag both flying half-mast and wondered why.

Joey glanced over at Pacey mumbling in his sleep.She doubted the town could be mourning their sheriff this early.Or could they?

As they neared the first home Pacey had ever known, Joey knew she needed to wake him up.He was going to do something difficult, but it had to be done.

Reaching over, Joey touched his forehead and moved her fingers down his face.She brushed his hair back lightly as his eyes slowly opened.Pacey was suddenly startled to look around and find himself in the driveway of his childhood home.For the first time but only for a fleeting second, Joey could see the grief he's been hiding as he remembered why he had returned. 

She grabbed for his hand, but he pulled away suddenly. 

"I guess let's go in, Jo," Pacey said curtly as he reached for the door handle.

She brushed off the pain she suddenly felt as she followed him out of the car and up to the front door.

A neighbor answered and instantly recognized Pacey.

"Oh, sweetie, come on in," the older woman said."Hello. It's Josephine, right?"

"Yes, it's Joey," she corrected quietly and glanced down to the floor.

Pacey peered into the living room to find his mother.He noticed her sleeping in on the couch.

"Mary's been up all night, and she just fell asleep…"

"Thanks for all you…" Joey started.

"We can take over now."Pacey said as he moved to open the door for her.

"OK, Pacey, call me if you need me for anything."The woman said with a little uncertainty.

"Thanks," Joey whispered again as she left.

Joey glanced around her at the dark, empty house, which was once filled with children.That's what she remembered most about Pacey's house, it was never empty – not like it was now.

When the door closed, Pacey walked past Joey into the kitchen.

"You hungry?"

"What?Pacey, what about your Mom?Do you want to tell her that we're here?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Pacey said as he walked into the kitchen."When are Doug, Gretchen and the rest of the beloved Witter brood getting here?"

Joey shook her head, and glanced back in the living room.

"I really think you need to go talk to your mother, Pacey." Joey said firmly this time.

Pacey glanced back at her new tone of voice, but cast his eyes down when he met her gaze.

"OK, alright," he said dejectedly.

Joey waited in the kitchen and watched Pacey walk over to his sleeping mother.Her trembling hand wiped away a tear that suddenly welled up to see her husband kneel down in front of her.

"Mom? Hey," Pacey whispered.

Mary Witter opened her exhausted eyes, and her relief at the sight of him was obvious.

"Pacey, you're here."She reached out for his face as she sat up."My baby's here."

He suddenly shied away from her touch, not knowing the first thing to say to her.

"You're the first one I called.I just wanted you here."

"Me?"

"You're the loyal one of all my children.You've always been.I knew you could come help me.I can't make any of the decisions people keep asking me."

"Mom, I'm a grown man now, but I'm afraid….I'm afraid that I just don't know what to do," Pacey said quietly.

Without saying anything, she brought her hand down on his head as Pacey leaned against the couch cushion.Joey walked into the room when he called her name, and she sat on the floor next to her husband.Pacey let his head fall slightly on her shoulder, and the three of them sat together in a comfortable silence for several moments.

"Mom, when is the rest of the Witter gang getting here?Like Doug or Gretchen…" Pacey spoke.

When she didn't respond, Pacey sat up from Joey's shoulder and looked at her.

"Well, honey…I didn't call them."

"What?"

"I wanted to wait until you got here.I just couldn't call them."

"Why?"Pacey asked his mother a little too harshly for Joey's comfort level."No matter what happened, they would want to be here.I just thought they were being their lackadaisical selves as always, but funny, they really don't know what happened."

Joey almost wanted to reach over and cover his mouth.This was typical Witter interaction, and it always made her a little uneasy.This time it was making her skin crawl.

"You know they haven't spoken to me or even wanted to speak to me all year long."

"You need to overcome that before someone else tells them what happened."

"Pacey, I just can't.Please talk to them for me."

He jumped up from the floor, startling Joey, who had been sitting next to him.

"Pacey…" Both women started to speak, but he interrupted them.

"Why is this family incessantly screwed up?Why can't we just act normal when something like this happens?Why can't you just call them like you did to me and say, 'Hey sorry guys, Dad's dead.'"

"PACEY!"Joey shouted at him after noticing the look of horror on his mother's face.

"You want me to do this?Fine, I'll do it because then they can tell me how they really feel!Because I couldn't tell you how I really felt about all this," Pacey shouted."Notice, I'm not all that sad that Dad's dead.And they won't be either.I guarantee you."

As Pacey darted out the front door, Joey scrambled off the floor after him.She reached the porch and shouted his name as he was headed to the car.

"Pacey.What are you doing?"

He shot his arm out at her, a sign telling her to let him go. 

"Pace, no," Joey pleaded with him so only she could hear as she watched him drive away in a fury. 

Joey glanced back toward the gaping front door to hear her mother-in-law crying.How could he leave her here to deal with this?

To be continued…


End file.
